thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Skye"
SCENE 1: (THE GRILL) ELLIE: What are doing here? SKYE: Looking for you, of course! ELLIE: I thought I got rid of you after your husband got it. SKYE: The fact is that I am here to make you pay for what you did... ELLIE: Oh really you and what army? SKYE: That can be arranged, just to cut out your sarcasm, my dear! ELLIE: Look, I know this is a little sassy but here's some words of advice for you...come at me again, and history will repeat itself. Do I make myself clear? (ELLIE GETS UP AND WALKS OUT OF THE GRILL AND SKYE SPEEDS UP BEHIND HER) ELLIE: Get off of me! SKYE: Why, dear? Haven't you heard? History can always change! ELLIE: Yeah well I never liked listening to rumors anyway (MANAGES TO FREE HERSELF). (TWO VAMPIRES GET BEHIND HER) ELLIE: Oh did you just turn these two? SKYE: I will do whatever is needed to kill you, Elizabeth! ELLIE: That's nice to know! (ELLIE SPEEDS AROUND EACH VAMPIRE AND STAKES BOTH OF THEM AND THEN LOOKS UP AND NOTICES SKYE HAS LEFT THE SCENE). ELLIE: How do I allways get in these kind of things? SCENE 2: (KRISTIN'S DRIVEWAY) KRISTIN: So what's on the agenda for today? ETHAN: Spending another day with you? Just let me check! I was just kidding... KRISTIN: Whatever! anyway are you gonna see what Ellie was talking about? ETHAN: Why bother? Things are already to complicated. I don't feel like messing them up more than they already are KRISTIN: Well maybe you and Alexandra should see what Terri and Emma's dad are planning...it would give you guys sometime to catch up. ETHAN: That's a good idea! Promise me you'll take care of yourself KRISTIN: Of course I will, first i'm going to go talk to Chase... (ETHAN'S MOBILE PHONE STARTS RINGING FROM THE DESK. KRISTIN PICKS IT UP.) KRISTIN: Who is this? (THE PERSON ON THE OTHER END OF THE LINE DOESEN'T SAY A WORD.) KRISTIN: It's a hidden number! ETHAN: Hey give me that... (TAKES THE PHONE FROM HER) ETHAN: Don't use my phone again. (SPEEDS OUT OF THE ROOM) SCENE 3 (ALEXANDRA AND ETHAN ARE AT THE GRILL, LISTENING TO A CONVERSATION BETWEEN TERRI AND GREG) TERRI: I told you, I've searched the whole place up... GREG: Go deeper! We still don't have all the pieces of the puzzle, and this town is crawling with vampires. TERRI: I know, and this scares me. GREG: All you need is a moment of luck and a wooden stake to keep yourself safe! TERRI: If it would be that easy... So this jem you wanted, are you shure it's supposed to be somewhere in town, Greg? GREG: Yes! Go on searching for it, you will know when you've found it. I have some matters to attend to... Goodbye now! ALEXANDRA: So they are searching for somethig? I just doesen't fit, why would they come in town and kill all the vampires? ETHAN: Out of vangence... I suppose... ALEXANDRA: I should deal with him before he gets to much of a threat. ETHAN: It can be risky, you know! He looks like he could kill in his sleep! ALEXANDRA: And I look like I can handle myself! ETHAN: Why do you have to put your self in danger? ALEXANDRA: You told me that we have to put ourselves in dangers for those we love, that's what i am doing... ETHAN: Speaking of which... I think she's trying to reach me... ALEXANDRA: You think? ETHAN: I got a phone call from a hidden number and Kristin picked up... I kind of overreacted... ALEXANDRA: Maybe you should talk to her... ETHAN: What if... SCENE 4 (CHASE AND KRISTIN ARE AT THE PARK) CHASE: So you just decided that today would be the day, you would talk to me? KRISTIN: Yes of course, I mean just because we broke up and all doesn't mean that I can't talk to you every once in a while. CHASE: I know you Kristin you only talk to people you don't normally talk to when somethings wrong. KRISTIN: Who said something was wrong? CHASE: You did just now, what is it? KRISTIN: I think Ethan's hiding something from me CHASE: What do you mean? KRISTIN: It's like he'll be all secretive about certain things that he has CHASE: Well try asking him is there something he's not telling you KRISTIN: Sure like he is going to listen to me CHASE: You never know KRISTIN: Well maybe you're right. SCENE 5 (SYMONE IS IN HER ROOM PRACTICING A SPELL TO FIND MILES AGAIN) SYMONE: Okay let's see if this is really worth it... (SYMONE LIGHTS A CANDLE AND THEN CHANTS) SYMONE: Envokus...Perilitus...Envokus...Perilitus...Envokus (JUST THEN SYMONE SEES MILES FACE...THEN SHE SEES AMELIA'S BODY...JUST THEN THE FLAMES GROW LARGER) SYMONE: Oh my God! (ENDS THE SPELL) SYMONE: What the hell was that all about...(GOES TO THE BATHROOM)...I really need to get out more (LOOKS IN THE MIRROR AND THEN AMELIA'S FACE APPEARS, SYMONE SCREAMS. SYMONE THEN PULLS OUT HER PHONE) SYMONE: Hey...Emma yeah it's me Symone, can I come over? thanks SCENE 6 (ALEXANDRA AND CHASE TALKING ON THE STREET) CHASE: Can I ask you something? ALEXANDRA: Anything... CHASE: Do you trust me? Like realy realy trust me? ALEXANDRA: I do. CHASE: Than why is it that you and Ethan keep secrets from me and Kristin? ALEXANDRA: Because you are both too human and too young to know what secrets the past holds! CHASE: I'm not human! I'm a vampire, you made me, I will live forever, but if you lie to me... ALEXANDRA: You will live forever only if you play your cards right! Thing is that you are not strong enought to kill without a reason, or the take on the truth! CHASE: Like it's your right to keep it from me... ALEXANDRA: Ok, how do we not have a couples fight right now? CHASE: You should know, you're the smart one here... ALEXANDRA: I didn't say that... It's just... Chase please! I love you! I need you to trust me for now, just do it and I promise i will explain everything... SCENE 7 (KRISTIN'S HOME) KRISTIN: Mom I'm back... (KRISTIN MAKES HER WAY HALF-WAY UP THE STEPS AND THEN NOTICES A SHATTERED FLOWER POT) KRISTIN: Mom?...(NOTICES THE WHOLE LIVING ROOM IS TRASHED) MOM! (KRISTIN RUNS IN BUT DOESN'T SEE LAURIE ANYWHERE THEN A WHITE SLIP OF PAPER WRITTEN ON IT) KRISTIN: What is this? (READS IT AND IT STATES: IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR MOTHER AGAIN SEND ELLIE SANTOS TO THE OLD FACULTY BUILDING ALONE WITH YOU BY HER SIDE...SIGNED S.A.) KRISTIN: Oh my God! (KRISTIN SEARCHES FOR HER PHONE)...Ethan I need you to me at your house! SCENE 8 (IN FRONT OF KRISTINS HOUSE. ALEXANDRA, ETHAN, ELLIE AND CHASE SPEED BY) KRISTIN: I told you, she's missing! And there's this note... ELLIE: Not like the vampire brigade will do you any good. KRISTIN: This is my mother Ellie, I already lost my father, I can't lose her too! ETHAN: You won't! We'll go to save her! ALEXANDRA: Only if we knew who S. A. is... ELLIE: Yeah thing about that I know who she is... KRISTIN: Oh of course you do... ELLIE: S.A. stands for Skye Asaari. ETHAN: SKYE ASSARI? You have got to be kidding me! ELLIE: Nope she's back to finish what I started years ago. ALEXANDRA: That vampire? From Austin, Texas? ETHAN: Yeah, that one who wants to kill Elizabeth for like three or four centuries ELLIE: Oh very funny...we need to get me to that Building and quick, I'll handle everything. ALEXANDRA: Oh, you've done enough! But leading a 600 year old vampire into town is insane! ELLIE: Yeah well at least I... CHASE Don't you dare finish that sentence! I'm not scared of you! KRISTIN: I know this sounds stupid but I have a plan. ETHAN: Well say it. KRISTIN: Well, Skye is 600 years old...I mean does she know that Scarlet is alive or dead? ELLIE: She thinks Scarlet's alive...but she doesn't know about you! ALEXANDRA: It might work, but we need to keep her distracted long enough... CHASE: Wait! What are you going to do? KRISTIN: Skye knows that there is a Kristin, she just doesn't know she looks like Scarlet, I'm going to pretend to be her and you, Chase will get my mother out of there. ETHAN: It's to much of a risk.... KRISTIN: Ethan please, it's my mother...I can do this and plus Ellie will be there right beside me ALEXANDRA: Ethan, the plan is worth a shoot... ETHAN: You don't know how strong Skye is! ELLIE: Let's start the party before it's too late! SCENE 9 SKYE: Riley...Brooke I need you to get ready they will be here any moment RILEY: Yes ma'am BROOKE: Okay (SKYE HEARS A NOISE) SKYE: Ellie Santos...and, oh my God...Scarlet? KRISTIN: Yes it's me...I've brought Ellie, because you see I'm trying to help Kristin and I need her mother alive for the moment...so here's Ellie, (PUSHES ELLIE TO THE GROUND) SKYE: Not so tough now are we? RILEY: Wait mother...is that really Scarlet? SKYE: Of course it is, see watch, drink? (THROWS KRISTIN A BOTTLE OF VERVAIN)...she is immune to this stuff. KRISTIN: Exactly (SWALLOWS IN ONE GULP) BROOKE: Smells quite human to me... KRISTIN: If I was human would I be able to do this? (GRABS ELLIE AND PUSHES HER ON THE OTHER SIDE, DUE TO ELLIE PLAYING IT OFF WELL AND REALLY HAD JUST LEAPED OVER THERE). ELLIE: You know I never really liked you Skye, (THE LIGHTS GO OUT AND CHASE SPEEDS IN AND GRABS LAURIE, JUST IN TIME FOR THE LIGHTS TO COME BACK ON) (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA SPEED INTO THE ROOM) ETHAN: Hello, Mrs. Asaari! SKYE: Ethan Proudmore? (ETHAN SPEEDS IN CLOSER TO HER) ETHAN: Yes. I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't mess with people's lives just because you can! I don't care how old you are! SKYE: Such arrogance! (SLAPS ETHAN TWISTING HIS NECK AND THROWING HIM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM) ELLIE: Bitch (SPEEDS OVER AND PROUNCES ON SKYE) Kristin run! (ALEXANDRA SPEEDS ON AND ATTACKS BROOKE, BUT ENDS UP STAKED INTO THE STOMACH) ALEXANDRA: Hell it hurts! BROOKE: You have no ideea. ALEXANDRA: You have the decency to call yourself a vampire! You are just slaves of Skye and you know it! (ETHAN SPEEDS UP AND STAKES RILEY IN THE SOMACH) ETHAN: Your sister hurts my friends, I hurt you! (ELLIE AND SKYE ARE STRUGGLING AND SKYE IS SOON ON TOP OF HER) SKYE: This is where you die Ellie (HOLDS UP STAKE) ELLIE: Yeah I learned that you should always make sure you have vervain SKYE: Why is that? ELLIE: You never know when you'll need it! (BASHES A BOTTLE OF VERVAIN IN HER FACE AND THEN STAKES HER IN THE BACK) Let's get out of here! (SYMONE ENTERS THE BUILDING HOLDING A CANDLE IN HER HAND) SYMONE: Ves matos vampiri, distum! Avero Incendia! (THE BUILDING IS SET ON FIRE) (OUTSIDE, ETHAN, ALEXANDRA, SYMONE, ELLIE AND KRISTIN REGROUP) ETHAN: When did you get here? SYMONE: Kristin called, and only lit up the fire... ALEXANDRA: You saved us... ELLIE: Yeah there is no way they can get out of there without burning to death! KRISTIN: Let's just get me home to my mother...I really need to see her SCENE 10 (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE. ALEXANDRA AND ETHAN HAVE A TALK.) ETHAN: This woman, she was one strong bitch.... She broke my spine twice with that slap. ALEXANDRA: They're older, they're stronger! ETHAN: Don't remind me about it. Are you ok? ALEXANDRA: I think so. I hate to admitt it, but i'm a little scared! (ETHAN'S PHONE RINGS) ETHAN: It's her again, i think! ALEXANDRA: One day you will have to talk to her, the sooner, the better! (ETHAN PICKS UP THE PHONE) WOMAN: Hello Ethan! I might as well say you've been avoiding my calls. ETHAN: What do you want? WOMAN: That's the way you treat an old friend? I take it that the girl i spoke to this morning was Kristin. ETHAN: Yes, it was her. I suppose you know what Ellie told me... WOMAN: Yes, I know! Keep up the sharade for a while! The clock is ticking!